


Une seule fois ?

by Melie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Time, Prequel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, Natasha/Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une seule fois ?

Ça ne se reproduira pas. Pas comme ça Pas avec ces hésitations ici et là, marquant quelques derniers remords – ils sont tous deux professionnels, connaissent les enjeux, les dangers. La prochaine fois, ils cèderont plus facilement, sachant qu'après tout, ils l'ont déjà fait, et sont toujours là pour en témoigner. Ou, au contraire, ils refuseront : une fois, c'était déjà une fois de trop.

C'est pourquoi Clint profite du moment présent, de la peau de Natasha contre la sienne, du dialogue effectué par leurs gestes et leurs regards. Le problème de la première fois, c'est qu'il n'y en a qu'une seule.  



End file.
